Grammy Knows Best
by LiveLaughLove9x5x
Summary: My twist to when Brock's mom visits.
1. Here comes Grammy!

A/N: This is set when Brock's mom comes to visit. I sadly own nothing.

* * *

"Reba?" Brock called as he barged in her front door.

"What do you want?" Reba asked annoyed as she sat up from her afternoon nap on the couch.

"Well, I have some news.." Brock started as he joined her.

"Well go on now, I don't have all day."

"My mother is coming to visit." Brock managed to say looking up to see her reaction.

"What? When?" Reba asked getting interested.

"In an hour."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Reba exclaimed as she stood up.

"Well, I didn't know 'till just a little while ago. She just called."

"Ugh, I have to get ready! Everything has to be perfect!"

"I'm sorry my mom was such a critic when it came to your cleaning, but really you don't have to do it, ya know." Brock said

"Oh, I know I don't have to clean. I'm not going to clean." Reba said as she threw a pillow on the floor. "That woman has criticized me for 20 years and for 20 years I couldn't fight back, but know that I don't _have_ to be nice anymore I'm not going to." Reba said running upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked watching her.

"To get my favorite robe!" Reba called.

--One Hour Later--

"Grammy is coming?!" Jake exclaimed. "Yay I get presents!"

"You must be excited mom." Kyra said sarcastically as she sat down on the couch.

"Ecstatic." Reba smirked as there was a knock on the door.

"Yay! Present time!" Jake said running to answer the door only to find Barbra Jean behind it. "Your not presents." he said dissapointed.

"No, your more like junk mail." Reba said with a smirk.

"Very funny. Have you seen Brock's mom yet?" with a sense of panic in her voice.

"Why are you scared? 'Cause you should be." Reba said chuckling as she picked up another pillow.

"I'm just so worried about Grammy Liz's visit. She's just so critical." Barbra Jean complained.

"She's not critical. She's mean. Junkyard dog mean." Reba said.

"How'd you learn to deal with her?" Barbra Jean asked pleadingly.

"I divorced Brock, but don't take that, that's mine." Reba said as she threw the pillow to the floor.

"What are you doing? You know she doesn't like messes, Reba!"

"Not as much as she hates my old ratty bathrobe." Reba said smiling holding up her robe for Barbra Jean to see.

"But this is like poking her with a stick and then she is going to get all riled up and then she's gonna come over to my house!" Barbra Jean said picking up the pillow.

"Hey! Put that back." Reba demanded pointing at the pillow.

"Oh no, I'm cleaning up. If you're going down, you're going down alone sister."

"Oh just give me that." Reba said reaching for the pillow.

"You'll never get it back!" Barbra Jean said pulling it closer to herself.

"Give it to me!"

"NO!"

"Give it!" Reba shouted as she reached to tickle her for it.

"You have lost your mind. Your fear of Brock's mom has finally pushed you over the edge." Barbra Jean said as she realized what was happening.

"I want her to get mad. I want her to make her snyde little comments that I've had to put up with for the last 20 years." Reba said pushing Barbra Jean's hand from her forehead. "See I'm not related to her anymore and now when she comes in here and says 'Gee Reba how long has your vacuum cleaner been broken?' I can say 'Shut up! That's how long!'" Reba said enthusiastically.

_Knock Knock._

"Oh my gosh! That's her!" Barbra Jean said having a panic attack.

"Alright, pay attention. You're gonna be wanting to tell this story one of these days." Reba said going to the door. "Hehe." Reba snickered as she rubbed her hands together before opening the door.

"Reba." Liz said.

"Liz." Reba said back.

Silence passed between the two as they stared at each other for a minute. "Reba, you look wonderful!" Liz exclaimed setting down her suitcase.

"Really? I didn't even brush my hair this morning and I've been wearing this old ratty bathrobe for a month."

"Only you could pull it off!" Liz said with a huge smile pulling her into a big hug. Reba caught Barbra Jean's look of disbelief as Liz acted this way.

"Ok then?"

"I've been so lookin' forward to seein' everybody!" Liz exclaimed, "and then there's you." she said looking at Barbra Jean. "How are ya, Barbra Ann?"

"It's good to see you, Mom." Barbra Jean said holding out her arms for a hug, but quickly put them down when she caught Liz's face. ". "Mrs. Hart."She tried. "Ma'am." She said as she curtsied, "and um, actually my name is Barbra Jean."

"Then why'd you tell me it was Barbra Ann? Are you trying to make me look stupid?" Liz said with her eyes narrowing. Barbra Jean was unable to form words, so she just curtsied.

"Sorry I didn't have time to clean up for ya. I hope you don't mind."

"I like the lived in look! Did I hug you yet? Come here." Liz said bringing Reba into an even bigger hug.

Barbra Jean seeing this and obviously nervous said, "My house is a pigsty!"

"Is she a well woman?" Liz asked walking to the couch.

"Reba, I don't understand. Why is she being nice to you yet mean to me?" Barbra Jean whispered.

"I don't know. She's found a way to treat you badly and make it unenjoyable for me. She's _very _good." Reba whispered back looking at Liz.

"Jake! Kyra! Why don't you come down and see your ole' Grandma?!" Liz called.

Jake came running into the room excitedly. "Yay! Grammy's here! Presents!"

"This one is for you, Jake." Liz said giving the gift to him.

"What is it?" He asked holding it up confused.

"It's a dickie." Liz said getting a blank look from Jake. "It's when you want the look of a turtle neck without the extra heat." She explained further.

"You know, I've always felt that the dickie was an under-appreciated garment."

"You know what else is underappreciated?"

"No, what?"

"The muzzle." Liz said turning her attention to Kyra. "Now this is for you, Kyra." he said holding up a pink sweater with hearts and teddy bears.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Well, I saw this in the window o Murphy's and I said to myself 'That is so Kyra!'"

"It's um, perfect. I'll wear it Thursday to my Bridge game." Kyra said holding up the sweater in disgust.

"Kyra, don't be rude. Say thank you to Grammy Liz." Barbra Jean said with a nervous smile.

"Now why would she do that, Barbra Lynn? If she doesn't like it, then she doesn't like it. You think it's a good idea to teach children to be dishonest?" Liz said scowling at Barbra Jean.

"....No?"

"So you prefer they be rude?"

"....No." She said again with a nervous giggle. Under the pressure she was at a loss for words and was trying to find something to say. "Gee, I wonder how long Reba's vacuum has been broken." She finally decided on.

"Thank's, Grammy. I'm gonna go see if Jake wants to trade for his dickie." Kyra said waking out.

Reba walked into the living room holding a tray full of muffins. "I baked some muffins. I hope they aren't too over cooked for you." She said with a small mile.

"Reba...those look horrible." Barbra Jean said pointing at the muffins. "You must be the worst cook in the world. Ha ha." She said giving Reba a small wink.

"Why do you let that woman talk to you like that?"

"Because I value her opinion. Her _honest _opinion."

"Really?" Barbra Jean asked touched. " 'Cause you know usually you just tell me to shut up."

Reba turned to face her and gave her a look. "Shut up, Barbra Jean."

Cheyenne and Van walked in the door carrying Elizabeth. "Hello, we're home." Cheyenne said happily.

"Oh, and you brought the baby. Isn't she precious?" Liz said reaching for Elizabeth.

"I can't believe you're finally getting to meet her." Cheyenne said smiling.

"Oh and she is perfect." Liz said cooing over the baby.

"You know, it was _my_ idea to name her after you." Van said trying to impress Liz.

"Then why didn't you?" Liz said causing Van to chuckle, but then he question whether or not she was joking.

"What?"

"My given name is Eliza. Liz is short for Eliza."

".....Wel yeah, that's her name. Eliza....beth." Van said.

"Grammy, stop it. Van she's lying to you. That's what she does. Isn't she great?" Cheyenne said giggling.

"Yeahhhhh. My grandma used to nit, but hey lying's cool too."

"Well it looks like it's time for Elizabeth's nap." Cheyenne said looking at her upset baby. "Grammy are you gonna be here a while?"

"Yeah, all afternoon." Liz said smiling.

"And then she get's to come stay with us." Barbra Jean said with a fake smile. "Lucky, lucky us."

"Van let's take Eliza-beth upstairs for her nap." She said to Van as the walked to the stairs.

"Mom!" Brock said walking through Reba's front door.

"Hunny. did you wipe your feet?" Liz asked.

"No it's ok my shoes are clean." Brock said smiling.

"Is that back talk?" Liz asked causing Brock to turn around and go out in front of the door to wipe his feet.

"Now come here and give me a hug." Liz said opening her arms.

"Mom, how the heck are ya?" Brock asked pulling away from the hug..

"I'm well, dear. A little head ache of course with your wife being so loud."

"Yeah, I know. My whole life I've been the gal with big booming voice. You know? Boom boom, that's me." Barbra Jean said gigling nervously.

"Hey boom "boom, zip zip." Reba said giving her a look.

"Mom I can't wait for you to see Henry. Now, I told the sitter to let him sleep an extra long time so he'll be in a good mood for you."

"Oh, yes. I understand you have a stranger taking care of him."

"Alright, wait just a minute. You can say alot of bad things about Barbra Jean, but she is _not _a bad mother. Sure she laughs like a horse and doesn't have the sense God gave paste, but she is a good mother!" Reba said standing up as she got red with anger.

"Are you through?" Liz asked standing up to meet Reba's height.

"Are you mad?" Reba asked stepping closer.

"Yes."

"Then I'm through." Reba said satisfied.

"I'm mad at myself."

"..What?" Reba asked confused.

" I crossed the line. You are a good friend, Reba." Liz said sitting down.

Reba couldn't take it anymore so she stormed off into the kitchen to find Cheyenne making a sandwhich.

"Something bothering you Mom?"

"it's your Grandmother!" Reba said flaming.

"Is she picking on you again?" Cheyenne asked putting the food back in the fridge.

"No, worse! She's being nice! For 20 years that woman has tortured me and I couldn't fight back and now that I can she won't throw the first punch!" Reba said punching the air to exaggerate her point. "Hey, has she said anything bad about me behind my back?" Reba asked.

"Why does she have to criticize you first? Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Because then I would be picking a fight and Momma always said that was wrong. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep chumming the waters till she strikes."

"Isn't that picking a fight?"

"You want a piece of me?" Reba asked pointing to herself.

"No." Cheyenne said quickly. "Look Mom, I love Grammy Liz, but I have no idea why you put up with her for this long."

"She may be an awful, judgemental, pain in the butt, but shes your grandmother. I had to be nice so she'd keep coming around."

"Bad news Mom, you still have to be nice to her for Jake."

"Are you kidding? She gave the boy a dickie. He's on my side." Reba said walking into the living room.

"Ok Mom, Barbra Jean and I have to go. We have to get the babysitter." Brock said leading Barbra Jean out the door.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me. I have missed you." Liz said smiling at Reba.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why have you suddenly started likng me?"

"I've always liked you."

"You ran over my foot once!" Reba exclaimed.

"Oh, I was just teasin'" Liz said.

"Oh, like you were teasing Barbra Jean just now?"

"I don't want to talk about her. She's not gonna be around much longer anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"What would you say if I told you Brock was in love with somebody else?" Liz asked looking for Reba's reaction.

"You mean other than himself?" Reba smirked.

"I'm serious. He told me."

"I'd say I don't believe in spreading gossip, so after you give me the name it all stops here."

"he's in love with you." Liz said pointing at Reba.

"What? You're saying Brock is....How is....what?!"

"The person he is in love with is you." Liz said walking away.

"Oh, she's _very very_ good." Reba said to herself. "Brock is not still in love with me. What's your game old lady?"

"It's not a game! My gosh, Reba, you must have suspected!"

"Oh yeah, I knew he was still in love with me when he came over and showed me his new baby!"

"Never the less, you two have the best divorce of any couple I know!"

"Oh yeah! IT's the kind little girls _dream _of! You know in case you haven't noticed Brock is married to Barbra Jean."

"He'd leave her for you in a red hot second!"

"I will not be the other woman to the other woman! That's just wierd!"

"When you two seperated it's not 'cause you two didn't love eachother. It's cause Brock was having a midlife crisis! He was vulnerable and that's when he was stolen away by Barbra Ella! He wants you back, Reba."

"There is no chance of that ever happening."

"Ok, you're a little overwhelmed. I'm gonna give you some time to think about it. Don't you think it was a mistake for Brock to leave you for Barbra Jim?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Brock married her....so he must love her."

"Do you think that Brock is basically a sane person?"

"Yes, I think basically he's sane."

"Ok, listen close. Would any sane person chose that woman over you?" Liz asked before leaving the room.

--Half Hour Later--

"Hey Reba. Where's my mother?" Brock asked as he came into the house.

"Don't worry about that. We need to talk."

"No we don't. Not with that tone fo voice."

"Sit down Brock." Reba said pulling him to the couch.

"You want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"You sure? Don't make a snap decision that you might regret later. For once in your life think long term. Think about the future."

"Well, I was only gonna stay a minute, but I guess I could go for a snapple." Brock said confused by Reba.

"I can give you a snapple, but that's all I can give you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Well if you just have the one, I'll pass."

"Your mother told me your secret."

_'Oh no. She couldn't have. Reba can't know. She can't know. This would ruin everything.' _Brock thought. "Oh....umm...which one?"

"The big one." Reba said.

'_Please don't say it. Please don't say it.' _Brock thought.

"The one where you said you're still in love with me." Reba said looking to Brock.

"Did she now? Oh my mother, God rest her soul."

"So is it true?"

"Well.." Brock was interrupted by Liz coming in to the room.


	2. Confrontation

"Hello Brock." Liz said with a smile as she gave Reba a look.

"Mom, I need to talk with you." Brock said looking straight at Reba as he said it.

"About what, Dear?" Liz asked.

"Can we go into the kitchen first?" Brock said leading her to the other room.

"Oh, no you don't." Reba said grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"What?"

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page here. I know you love Barbra Jean, but whack-o over there doesn't seem to get the picture. You have to watch what you say around her 'cause she's good. _Very _good." Reba said pointing towards the kitchen.

"But Reba.." Brock started.

"No, the only butt around here is you!"

"Brock, Honey, are you coming?" Liz called.

"Yes, Mom." Brock said turning to go into the kitchen.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, you know what I want to talk about." Brock said.

"Is this about Barbra Joe?"

"Yes it is about Barbra _Jean_ and it is about Reba." Brock said stressing Barbra Jean's name hoping his mother would finally get it right.

"What about Reba?"

"I know what you told her."

"Well, I was only trying to help out." Liz said making an innocent face.

"How? By ruining the friendship I have with Reba?"

"Honey, you know you want to be more than friends with her. I just want to see you happy."

"So what if I do? Reba doesn't feel the same way. I was a butt to her." Brock said mocking Reba's earlier words.

"Well, show her what she means to you, dang it! Prove to her that Barbra Elmo was a mistake!" Liz said before storming into the living room.

--Back at Barbra Jean and Brock's House--

Brock walked in the backdoor to find Barbra Jean hiding behind the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Is she there?" Barbra Jean asked peeking up from behind the counter.

"Who?" Brock asked as he hung up his jacket.

"Cruella de Vil." She said referring to Liz as she stood up. She saw a look on Brock's face that she knew all-too-well was worry. "What's wrong, Brock?"

"I'm just tired."

"You always say that when you don't want to talk."

"It's nothing, Honey, really. I just had a long day at work." Brock said placing his hands on her shoulders so that she was facing him.

"Oh, alright. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Brock said planting a small kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

--Reba's House--

"Reba?" Barbra Jean called as she barged in her front door.

"What now?" Reba asked annoyed as she laid on her couch thinking about earlier today.

"I need to talk to you. This is serious." Barbra Jean said lifting Reba's feet so she could sit there.

"Barbra Jean, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't care about your Beanie Babies getting a divorce." Reba said sitting up as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not about the Beanie Babies." Barbra Jean said her brows furrowing. "But at least you could try to consider the fact the Mr. Pinky Winky and Miss Fuzzykin have been together for over three years." She said giving Reba a small glare.

Reba rolled her eyes and sighed at Barbra Jean's childish obsession. "What is it?"

"I think Brock is having an affair." She blurted out.

"What? Why would you think that?" Reba asked slightly chuckling at Barbra Jean's crazy response.

"Well, he never wants to talk anymore and he always comes home late." Barbra Jean said turning to face Reba. "And we haven't had any hanky panky in.."

"Whoa! Hold it! I don't want to hear about your guys' 'hanky panky'." Reba said holding her hand in the air to stop Barbra Jean from continuing her statement while she made a disgusted face.

"Oh Reba, I don't know what to do."

"Well, go over there and tell him how you are feeling. You guys can work things out at _your_ house." Reba said closing her eyes hoping Barbra Jean would leave.

"What if I don't want to work it out?" Barbra Jean asked after a short silence.

"What? Of course you want to work it out. You love Brock" Reba said looking at Barbra Jean in the eyes.

"I love him as a friend. I'm not in love with him anymore, Reba. He doesn't want to have anymore kids because he has four, but I only have one. I need someone younger than Brock because I'm bored with him."

"Well if you take him back to Mens 'R Us I'm sure you'll find a more vivacious married man." Reba said sarcastically.

"Reba, I'm serious. I don't love Brock anymore." Barbra Jean said turning her head to see Reba's reaction.

"This is silly. Go home and talk to him." Reba said pushing Barbra Jean out of the door. When she closed it, Reba leaned against the door frame and closed her eyes.

--Barbra Jean's and Brock's house--

Barbra Jean crept up the stairs to her bedroom where Brock was resting. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the darkness over to the side of his bed.

"Brock?" She said as she gently shook him awake.

"What is it, Barbra Jean?" Brock asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"We need to talk."


	3. True Feelings

"What is it, Barbra Jean?" Brock asked sitting up as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"You better sit down for this." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I am sitting." Brock said confused.

"Oh, right." She said looking down as she gently sat next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well-" Barbra Jean too a pause to look into his eyes, "us."

"What about us?" Brock asked curious as to what she was getting at.

"Do you love me?"

"That's a silly question." Brock said chickling

"Just answer me, Blondie."

"Yes. I love you."

"Are you _in_ love with me?" Barbra Jean asked, searching for his expression. Silence filled the air for a few moments. Brock hadn't answered before Barbra Jean did. "I thought so."

"Brock! Tell Barbra Edna to put a muzzle on!" Liz called from the spare bedroom causing Barbra Jean to give a small glare.

--Next Morning At Reba's House--

"Well, it was great seeing y'all. Next time you will have to come to my house. There's too much drama around here." Liz said standing in Reba's doorway.

"Yeah, well you don't have to live next to her." Reba said faking a smile.

"Goodbye Grammy Liz! Thanks again for the bib!" Jake said giving Liz a big hug. She laughed at his attire.

"You're welcome, Honey." Liz said as she leaned down to give him a kiss before she pulled away.

"Kyra, why is he wearing it like that?" Liz said chuckling as she pointed to the Dickie around his neck.

"I told him to. I consider that your real gift to me." Kyra said smiling as she gave her grandmother a hug.

"Bye Honey."

"Bye Grammy." Kyra said as she pulled away from the hug.

Liz turned around to face the couch. "And Cheyenne. I can't tell ya how much it meant to me that you name Elizabeth after me."

"Well, we actually didn't name her after you. Van wanted to name her Elizabeth so she'd be Elizabeth Montgomery, you know like that cool lady on Bewitched." Cheyenne said giving her grandma a kiss before she carried her bags to the car.

"Ok, Mom, time to go."

"I want a minute to talk to Reba."

"I don't like it when you talk to Reba. It's never good when you talk to Reba."

"Do I need to come over there?" Liz asked as she glared at her son.

"She treats me like I'm five. I'm not five. I'm way more than five." Brock said as he walked out the door.

"Reba, I never wanted to cause I trouble. I just wanted to make up for some that I have caused in the past. I guess I have always felt partly responsible for you two breaking up."

"Don't give youself too much credit. I do blame you for a lot of things. Hurricanes, tornadoes, that sort of thing. But not breaking uo my marriage."

"All marriages have hard times and I was just worried that my criticism drew a wedge between you two."

"So this guilt thing is really bugging you? I could learn to enjoy that." Reba said with a smirk.

"I just wanted what is best for my son."

"What's best is that you quit interfering in his life. He's a big boy now. He's not five. He's way more than five." Reba said putting her hands to her hips.

"Well, thanks for the advice. You've always been good at giving advice. Guess that's the benefit of making so many mistakes." Liz said with a small smile as Brock came in the door.

"Mom, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but you know what?"

"What?" Brock asked.

"I hardly got to spend time with these kids why don't I take them down to my place for a week?" Liz suggested.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. Is it ok with you, Reba?" Brock asked turning to face her.

_'It would be nice to have some time for myself'_. "Sure, go ahead." She finally answered.

"Thanks, Mom!" Kyra and Jake said in unison as they went to go pack.

"I'll take Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth too, if that's ok." Liz said looking at Reba.

"Sure, I need some alone time after this." Reba said

"Goodbye Reba." Liz said giving her a hug.

"Bye, Liz." Reba said pulling out of it.

"Bye Honey." Liz said to Brock.

"Goodbye, Mom."

"Barbra Tom." Liz said looking at Barbra Jean who was holding up her arms waiting for her hug.

Barbra Jean put her arms down and curtsied. "Ma'am."

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, Barbra Jean!" The kids called before leaving.

"Reba, can I talk to you?" Barbra Jean asked."_Alone" _She added looking to Brock.

"You don't need to tell me twice." He said before leaving the house.

"What _now_?" Reba asked annoyed.

"I talked with Brock."

"Good. So everything is settled. You can go home now." Reba said sitting on the couch as she pointed to the door.

"No."

"Well why the heck not?"

"Because we are getting a divorce." Barbra Jean said after a small silence.

"What? He loves you!"

"Yeah, but he's not _in_ love with me and I'm not in love with him."

"Porpoise poop! You guys are just going through a tough patch in your relationship right now."

"Reba, we've tried everything. We just aren't meant to be. Besides I can't be married to a man who is in love with someone else."

"What about Henry? What's gonna happen to him? You can't just walk out of his life!"

"I'm not going to because I will be getting full custody. Brock can see him on some weekends and holidays."

"How in the heck did you figure this out in one night?"

"Well, we were talking about getting a divorce not too long ago and we got all the facts."

"I can't believe this. When are you leaving?"

"I moved out already. I'm staying at an apartment twenty minutes from here, so I can still visit my best friend." Barbra Jean said with a big smile as she poked Reba in the side.

"_Great_." Reba said sarcastically, "I'm going to go talk to Brock to get this whole thing straightened out." Reba said as she stormed out the front door.

--Brock's House--

Brock was sitting on his couch staring blankly at the tv screen. In one night so much had happened. \What would happen to him?

"We need to talk, you Monkey's Butt." Reba said as she interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello to you too."

"This is serious. You can't divorce Barbra Jean." Reba told him.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't make this family go through another divorce! Did you even consider how the kids will feel about this?" She said red with anger.

"Yes, and that's why we talked to them about it before they left. They said as long as we are happy and as long as Barbra Jean and Henry get to visit." Brock said trying to calm her down.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Because we just aren't right for each other. Reba, I never really loved her like I should. I realized you can't love someone when you are still in love with someone else." Brock said searching for her expression.

"You're just saying that because you are in an emotional state right now. You don't really mean it. Besides, you made your choice two years ago when you married her."

"Reba, Barbra Jean and I are just not meant to be. We tried, but it just won't work."

"It can if you try. I thought you would have learned that by now. You should be able to at least make one marriage work!" Reba said getting annoyed.

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"By divorcing your wife?" Reba yelled.

"By trying to fix the mistake I made two years ago!" Brock said causing Reba to become speechless. "Reba, I'm still in love with you."

* * *

Ok, not the best chapter in the world, but I had just a teeny weeny bit of writers block. Your input would be great! Please R/R!!


	4. Beautiful Love

"I-I have to go." Reba said softly as she turned to leave.

"No, Reba, wait." Brock said catching her arm. "Please don't go. Let me explain."

"I don't wanna hear an explanation." Reba said turning to go.

"Reba, I love you. I never stopped loving you for one second in my life. I need to know if you love me too."

"What do you think the answer to that is, Brock?" Reba asked looking into his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. I can tell you what I _want_ it to be." Brock said.

"I think it's obvious what you want it to be." Reba said rolling her eyes.

"Well? Do you?"

Reba looked up to meet his eyes. It seemed as though he stared into her soul. She knew she couldn't lie to him, but she didn't want to get hurt. "No, I don't." She said quickly moving her eyes to focus on something else.

"Reba, look into my eyes and tell me honestly that you don't love me." Brock demanded.

"That ain't fair! You know that I can't lie!" Reba realized her slip and quickly covered her mouth.

Brock gave a smirk and moved closer to her. "So, you love me too?"

"Noooo." She said in a way that Barbra Jean would. Brock raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ugh, yes. Ok? I do. I have loved you Brock for a long as I can remember." Reba said looking up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you..."

She was cut off by Brock's lips crashing on her own. Her mind said to pull away. To not trust him, but her heart said to love him. There was no question as to which one would take over. She pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. It felt wonderful to her to be wrapped in his arms again.

Brock held onto her as tight as he could as if she would slip away. He made a promise that he would never lose her again.

Reba having pulled her mind together pulled away. "Brock, I can't do this." Reba whispered looking into his eyes.

"Why not?" Brock asked confused.

"I can't get hurt again. I can't go through the pain."

"Reba, that was a huge mistake. I wanted to turn back time as soon as it happened. I will never _ever _do anything to hurt you. I don't want to see you hurt again." Brock said with his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"What about the kids?" she asked quietly.

"I talked to them."

"When?"

"Well, before my mother came. They knew Barbra Jean and I were gonna get divorced soon, so Van said 'Mr.H, when you're a free man, are you gonna go get your woman?' and I asked them if it would be ok with them if I did. They were all happy about it."

"Oh." Reba said as she looked down.

"Yeah. What do you say? Give me another chance? I promise I won't hurt you ever again." Brock said sincerely looking into her eyes.

Reba smiled and closed the gap between them. In her mind everything was going to be alright. Her life was going to be back to normal again.

Brock pulled away from the beauty he was kissing. "Reba Nell McKinney," he started kneeling to the ground, "I love you with all my heart.."

Reba interrupted him with a question. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Please give me another chance."

"Are you serious?" Reba asked giggling.

"One hundred percent serious." He replied taking her hand in his.

"You know we can never be the same again."

"I know." He started as he stood up to look directly into her eyes, "We can be better."

Reba kissed him with as much passion as she had. "Is that a yes?" Brock asked hopefully in between a kiss.

"Yes!" She said smiling against his lips.

All troubles and worries escaped their heads that night. All that mattered was being in each other's arms as their hearts did all the talking. To them life could not be any better.

--Fin--

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I loved writing it. I'm sorry that this last chapter is so short, but I just could not think of anything else to do with it, so I tried to make it a decent ending. Reviews are welcome!! :)


End file.
